


Beach Trip

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Wine, doing something together, falling asleep, lunch at the beach, nice day, sunny sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Jensen and Misha are on their last day for the weekend, so Jensen decides that he and Misha are going to do something together. Off to the beach they go.





	Beach Trip

Misha folded up washing in the basket from last night, while Jensen made coffee. It was such a beautiful day out, Jensen didn’t want to waste their Sunday and their last day off for the week, inside. As he waited for the kettle to boil, he made his way over to Misha, wrapping arms firm around his waist and cuddling him from behind. 

“So, you, what do you say we do something together today?” Jensen suggested, bringing his lips to the side of Misha’s neck. 

Misha giggled at the sudden tickle from Jensen breathing on his neck, “What do you mean by that? We do something together every day, we live together, we work together.” 

“No, I mean, something special together. Like just us two.” 

Misha placed a neatly folded plaid shirt onto the dining table beside the washing basket, “What did you have in mind then?” 

Jensen kissed Misha’s cheek, before letting go of him and walked back over towards the bench, placing himself in front of the sink, so he could look out the window. “I was thinking, since it’s such a beautiful day, maybe we should take a trip down to the beach.” 

At that moment, the kettle clicked, making them aware the coffee could finally be made, and distracted them from their thoughts. Jensen was really hoping Misha liked the idea, it was a really nice day for the beach. 

Misha coughed, as he finally finished folding the last piece of clothing placing all the clothes back into the basket to put away soon. “The beach sounds like a lovely idea, Jen.” Misha smiled at Jensen as he handed over a mug of tea to him. 

“Great. Well let’s have this coffee and get ready and we will get down to the beach.” 

\--------------------------

Within an hour, they had arrived at the beach. The sun was hot and glistening over the water. Such a beautiful day. Misha had settled down on his towel, while Jensen fumbled with the umbrella to make sure they wouldn’t get burnt. Misha had even packed a nice lunch for them to enjoy. Once Jensen finally sat down onto his towel, Misha was crawling closer to him. 

“Thank you for suggesting this idea. It really is a beautiful day out today.” Misha smiled at Jen. 

Jensen leant forward, capturing Misha’s lips in a swift kiss, “Beat you to the water.” He challenged and then quickly jumped up removing his black denim shorts, gaining a head start. 

Misha hurried to get up, struggling out of his blue denim shorts, before he ran after Jensen, determined to win the race. Finally getting closer to Jensen and the water’s edge, Misha was tackled, and picked up before being thrown into the ocean. Surfacing quickly, he coughed, and splashed at Jensen who just laughed. 

They swam for a little while, (well, Misha swam, while Jensen just watched over the top of his sunglasses), before they made their way back up to the sand and decided to rest a little bit. 

The rest of the afternoon was simply reserved for rest. After Jensen and Misha had both eaten some sandwiches and shared a bottle of wine (even though it was probably too early in the day), they were going to go swimming again, but promptly fell asleep on the sand curled up close to one another. Who knows how long they laid there for, but who cared, they were together and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
